The Hairbrush Song
The Hairbrush Song is the second Silly Songs with Larry. Larry is done with morning bath, when he notices that his hairbrush is missing. Lyrics The Announcer: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. (Starts Narrating) Our curtain opens as Larry, having just finished his morning bath, is searching for his hairbrush. Having no success, Larry cries out... Larry: Oh, wheeee-ere is my hair-brush? Oh, wheeee-ere is my hair-brush? Oh where, oh where, Oh where, oh where Oh where, oh where, Oh where, oh wheeee-ere...is my hair-brush? Announcer: (Continues Narrating) Having heard his cry, Pa Grape enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Larry in a towel, Pa regains his composure and reports ... Pa: I think I saw a hairbrush back there! Larry: Back theeee-ere is my hair-brush. Back there is my hair-brush. Back there, back there, Oh, where, back there, Oh, where, oh, where, Back there, back there, Back theeee-ere...is my hair-brush Announcer: (Narrating; Cntd.) Having heard his joyous proclamation, Junior Asparagus enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Larry in a towel, Junior regains his composure and comments ... Junior: Why do you need a hairbrush? You don't have any hair! Announcer: (Narrating; Cntd.) Larry is taken aback. The thought had never occurred to him. No hair? What would this mean? What will become of him? What will become of his hairbrush? Larry wonders ... Larry: No hair for my hairbrush. No hair for my hairbrush. No hair, no Hair, no where, no hair, no hair, no hair, no where, back there, no hair... for my hairbrush! Announcer: (Narrating; Ctnd.) Having heard his wonderings, Bob the Tomato enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Larry in a towel, Bob regains his composure and confesses ... Bob: Larry, that old hairbrush of yours... Well, you never use it, you don't really need it. So, well, I'm sorry... I didn't know. But I gave it to the Peach - 'cause he's got hair! Announcer: (Narrating) Feeling a deep sense of loss, Larry stumbles back and laments... Larry: Not fair for my hairbrush. Not fair! My poor hairbrush. Not fair, not fair, no hair, not fair, no where, back there, not fair, not Fair, not fair! My little hairbrush! Announcer: (Narrating; Ctnd.) Having heard his lament, the Peach enters the scene. Himself, in a towel, both Larry and the Peach are shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of...each other. But recognizing Larry's generosity, the Peach is thankful ... Peach: Thanks for the hair-brush! Announcer: (Narrating) Yes, good has been done here. The Peach exits the scene. Larry smiles, but, still feeling an emotional attachment for the hairbrush, calls out ... Larry: Take care of my hairbrush. Take care, oh my hairbrush. Take care, take care, don't dare not care, take care, nice hair, no fair, take care, take care ... of my hairbrush! Announcer: (Ending his Narration) The end! Fun Facts Trivia * This was the first silly song of several things: ** The first song Bob, Junior, and Pa Grape appear. ** The first Silly Song Mike Nawrocki wrote. ** The first appearance of The Peach. ** The first Silly Song with Larry's high and lispy voice. ** The first Silly Song where the announcer doesn't say "This has been 'Silly Songs with Larry'. Tune in next time to hear Larry sing/say..." at the end. ** The first Silly Song that doesn't have the title card at the end. * This was the only Silly Song where the audience applauds at the end. * The song was inspired when Mike Nawrocki was in the shower one day and was looking for his razor when it wasn't there. He was singing the same melody while looking for it. Once he pitched it to Phil Vischer, Vischer told him that parents will be worried that kids will be looking for their parents' razors. So Mike changed it over to hairbrush. * Originally, the lines for Bob, Junior, and Pa were just going to be in their regular speaking parts. But after Lisa recorded her lines, along with Kurt's piano keys, Phil decided to re-record his parts, as they are right now. But in the Boyz in the Sink version, Junior heads back to the speakijng part, and fills in Bob's line. * A Japanese version of the song is included on the Have We Got A Show For You: 10 Years Of VeggieTales album and also as an Easter Egg on the DVD releases of The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown. * This song was voted number one on The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown. * Audio Adrenaline did a cover of this song on VeggieRocks! * In the version created for the Boyz in the Sink album, Junior states that he gave the hairbrush to Apollo Gourd. Also, during that version, Jimmy Gourd replaced Pa Grape. * Despite having been from "Are You My Neighbor?", this was also featured on the classroom edition of The Gourds Must Be Crazy (titled "Are You My Neighbor?" in that classroom edition release as well). * This was featured on the Arabic dub of "Dave and the Giant Pickle", replacing Love My Lips due to "Are You My Neighbor?" being banned in the Arab World. Goofs * When Larry first hops out of the shower, his body clips through the curtain. * Pa Grape's glasses clip through his nose. * The canister, located to the left beside the bathroom props, shows up in a different spot left and right each time during each shot.